


chore rotation

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: this is meant to be kinda silly and soft but i completely forgot where i wanted to take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: tired of cleaning up after the boys, you decide to give them some incentive.
Relationships: Spring Troupe (A3!)/Reader, Summer Troupe (A3!)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	chore rotation

“You all really need to start helping me keep the dorm clean,” you mumbled. 

In front of you sat the kitchen and living room, filled with the young faces you had recruited just months ago. The Spring Troupe boys had overthrown the kitchen, Citron at the wheel. A tall pot was boiling over on the stove, scorching as it hit the burner. Sakuya and Tsuzuru fretted after Citron, trying to keep the mess to a minimum. Itaru and Masumi mostly observed, seeing how the action would develop. 

_I’ll start smelling that real soon…_

In the living room, Tenma and Yuki were at each other’s throats again, fighting over the costume designs for their upcoming production. Between their shouts and comebacks, you could see the scraps of fabric scattered about from Yuki’s samples. Muku and Kasunari kept the two separated, with Misumi blissfully preoccupied by a triangular scrap of cloth. 

You sighed, already mentally overwhelmed from how to tackle the two messes unfolding in front of you. While “troupe mom” wasn’t an official part of your job description, you often ended up cleaning up after your actors. 

You decided to retreat to your room for the night, and deal with the aftermath in the morning. But it’s not like you wanted to keep doing this… How could you get them to take care of their own messes, and maybe even a little housekeeping?

You flopped onto your bed, feeling more tired than usual from practice. Ideally, you wouldn’t have to force the boys to clean, or bully them into it. If you offered some sort of reward, the more energetic ones might take to cleaning. 

_But…_ you thought, thinking of Itaru. _It would need to be a damn good reward to get that nerd off his games._

Suddenly, you had an epiphany. You grabbed the stationary you had in your desk, and set to work on what you hoped would solve the issue.

In the morning, you got up earlier than usual. With what you had created tucked under your arm, you headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone as usual. It looked like Tsuzuru and Sakuya had done their best to clean, but the floor of the kitchen was still sticky, and the strong smell of scorched soup was hard to ignore. 

_Perfect time to whip this out!_

You taped your creation securely onto the wall between the kitchen and living room, giving it one last look before starting to scramble eggs. 

Masumi was the last to wake up, trudging into the kitchen half-asleep. By then, everyone had seen the poster, and you already were beginning to hear complaints.

“Come on, (y/n)! A chore schedule?,” grumbled Tenma between mouthfuls of curry-seasoned eggs. “You’re treating us like children.”

“That’s because you are a child, Tenma,” you retorted, slicing fruit up as a side. “Have you considered that I wouldn’t have done this if you weren’t acting like one?”

Tenma immediately shut up, eyes glued to his plate. Yuki snickered, always pleased to see his troupe leader knocked down a peg.

“Actually, now that’s Masumi is here, I can give you all the lowdown on what’s going to change here. As you all have probably seen, I’ve created a schedule for chores so that I’m not the only one keeping this place in order.”

You gestured to the board, and grabbed a marker. 

“I’ll have you all sign up for a different rotation in a bit. I did also add something to make this more interesting…”

“Let me guess!” interjected Kazunari. “Curry powder?!”

You grinned, shaking your head. 

“Actually, I’ve involved risk and reward. If you complete your chores, and maybe go a little above what I expected, you’ll get a reward! However, if you don’t complete them...you have to skip practice for a day to help the manager clean out storage.”

“What!” squeaked Muku. “But that would cut into rehearsal time!”

“Yep, and cleaning up after you all cuts into my _director_ time. Coming up with regimens for you all takes a lot of time!” You placed the full plate of fruit in front of Masumi, who began to nibble on a slice of strawberry. “To be fair though, I’m just asking you all to do one a day. If you all work together after dinner, it would be a real quick effort!”

“What do we get rewarded with if we do them?” asked Yuki, looking suspicious.

“My undying love and affection?” you joked, watching Yuki raise an eyebrow. You felt everyone’s eyes suddenly focus on you, and you let out a nervous laugh. “Haha, actually, the reward was to pick what I make for dinner!”

At this, Masumi let out a disappointed sigh, which you consciously ignored. Everyone else, however, seemed to perk up at the idea of not having curry for a full month. (You did your best not to take it personally). 

In the blink of an eye, all the boys had signed up for their respective chores, and everyone’s plates were stacked neatly in the sink.

You smiled to yourself, watching everyone eagerly rush to be on time for rehearsal.

_This could be interesting..._


End file.
